The Bow
by RaeReads
Summary: At a hot spring on Miku's birthday, Luka and Miku both talk about a variety of things. And all the while, Luka's thoughts overwhelm her. [Possible two-shot]


As the wind was howling through the half-opened window, you were staring at the stars above. Your long, silky teal hair subtly blew through the wind, as it mixed with the dark sky. The sight was incredible. I took in everything from today; your birthday. In two hours it'll be over. In two hours you're one baby step closer to death. My head shook at the thought though, as today I wanted to focus on your happiness and not the negative thoughts that clouded my the water from the hot spring dripped in a rhythmic pattern, you hummed a little tune and waved your index freely in the air. I felt my heart beat faster at the sight of you, but the aching more prominent than the butterflies. I know you were taken for two years now, and I know that you don't like girls and that pain mixed in with the fact that you're my best friend made it unbearable.

Picking myself off the floor I was sitting on, I crept up next to you and leaned my arms relax on top of the railing, taking in the sight you were seeing. It took you a few minutes to snap out of your daze and realize I was silently standing here with you, but when you did you flinched at sight.

"Jeez Luka, you scared me!"

I gave her a smirk and hit the top of her head lightly with the palm of my hand. She gave me a small chuckle and a roll of her eyes and intently looked at the sky in front of her.

"You know, I'm glad you came here, Luka. I understand that this is something you're uncomfortable with.

"Don't worry Miku; I'm here for your birthday. Besides, I'm glad I went to experience this, to meet Meiko, to be here for you; it's a win-win."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Her words were confusing to process at first, but once I realized she was probably talking about when I started talking to myself. It had shocked me that she listened in when I was talking but wasn't at the same time since I know her; this girl cares too much sometimes. My voice felt inaudible as something made me feel like a burden suddenly. As I articulated my words, thoughts were rushing through my mind, but I was only able to murmur:

"Yeah... I know."

Miku sighed and placed her head in the crook of my neck. Her breathing, her scent, her everything was starting to make my heart race at the speed of light. I restrained myself as much as possible and was trying to come up with a good topic to talk with Miku about; however, I didn't need to as Miku started to speak.

"I... I can't believe I'm seventeen."

"Y-yeah. Seventeen, one more year and you'll be a full-fledged adult."

"Yeah, I guess."

A comfortable silence filled the air as we looked up at various stars, Miku not moving a bit. However, a memory from yesterday about me freaking out about what I should give Miku made my cheeks bright red.

"H-hey Miku"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, I have a birthday gift for you."

"Really? Thanks, Luka! I-"

"But I won't give it to you until morning!"

Miku started to laugh at my nervous shout, and I turned my head away from Miku to calm myself down. Her laugh rang through my ears, her teal eyes facing me- all of it just felt right.

"Speaking of morning, we should probably sleep, huh?"

"Y-yeah."

We both turned to the door and walked into the small room, seeing Mekio knocked out in the corner holding a sake bottle. We both laughed and laid down on the sleeping rolls next to Maiko and covered our faces in the blanket. Before I felt my eyes grow heavy I heard a small whisper say:

"Thanks, Luka," as my eyes and body relaxed immensely.

The soft chirping of birds and shuffling around the room woke me up. I slowly lifted my upper body up to see Miku fully dressed and everything ready to go."

"Ah, good morning Luka! Meiko is downstairs getting a tour pamphlet."

"Morin' Miku."

As Miku was moving around the room to check to see if we left everything, my mind thought of Miku's birthday gift. I touched my hair slowly and felt the bow in it. I smiled at the fond memory of it. I bought it secretly when we went shopping after I came out to you as gay. I wore it as a reminder that you accepted me.

"Hey, Miku. Uh, your birthday gift..."

"Oh yeah, you said you would give it to me in the morning!"

"Actually, close your eyes and open them when I say to, okay?"

"Okay...?"

I shuffled around for the purse I brought with me on the trip and found the box and the letter after a few minutes. I rushed over to Miku's bag that she had put down and quickly pulled the zipper down and aggressively ripped the bow at of my hair. Pulling out the few pink hair strands I put the bow in the box and the letter both in Miku's bag. My heart started to relax as I finally closed the zipper shut.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Hmm?"

"I left the gift in your bag, don't open it until you get home!"

"Okay, Luka, no problem."

"Ready to go?"

"After you get out of your yukata!"

"Wha-"

The day continued, and I saw your smile, wishing that I could spend the rest of my life with you. But even I know that isn't possible, but for now, I buried the wishful thinking deep down, and I knew, even if I was only your best friend for life, I'd get to see your smile.

The smile that has more importance than the feelings I have for you.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I'm late for Miku's birthday, I'm sorry! But uh, I had some family issues to deal with and wrote asap! So yeah, I got offered to go into a hicap class? I don't know what it is, but I heard it's challenging and will improve my writing. Oh yeah, don't know if you can see improvement in this fanfic as I haven't written in like, four months. Anyways, reviews are appreciated but not required. Hope you all have a good rest of your day/night/evening/noon!


End file.
